Tromboner Man
| typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Pyromania light | height = 6 ft. 2 in. | height-m=1.85 | weight = 237 lb. | weight-kg=115.6 | dob = Unknown | billed_from = Melbourne, Victoria | music = "50 Ways to Say Goodbye" by Train | affiliation = | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Power/Luchador | finisher = "Spitvalve" (High Impact Swinging Crucifix Neckbreaker/Pin) | will = • Go for outragiously unconventional high risk moves • Fear N'itomniskittel | wont = * Unknown | trainer = | handler = Ben Milne | debut = Vertigo 1.1 (June 2006) | record = 35-11-2 | winpct=74 | wins=40 | losses=12 | draws =2 | abilities= | championships= | accomplishments = • LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champion • LPW World Tag Team Champion | retired = }} Tromboner Man (often known as The Tromboner Man) is an Australian professional trombone player turned wrestler that competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand, where he is currently LPW International Heavyweight Champion. A child-like figure that speaks in third person, he has proven to be an under-estimated superstar in the past, but now is now one of the most respected superstars, despite his questionable sanity. After D. Hammond Samuels into serving time the private military company, Australian Civil Arms Force, which he disguised as the Australian Army, Tromboner Man was forced out of LPW. However, now he's returned, with a different attitude. Career Psychotic Wrestling Alliance Rookie Months During May 2006, Tromboner Man debuted at the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance's Pyromania pay-per-view Capital Punishment where he and Mike "Brawler" Nunes got into an entertaining exchange of words. He would soon steal the attention, hearts and imagination of wrestling fan's everywhere. With his child-like mentality, Tromboner Man quickly rose to become one of the most marketable and fan-favorite wrestlers of Pyromania, being paired up with Paper Bag Man, and forming the Paper Boner Men, a lovable fanclub of the demonic N'itomniskittel. While an instant hit with the fans, Tromboner Man (or TBM for short), found himself with a less than desirable start, losing a string of matches as well as being bailed out of the annual Owner's Cup tournament in the opening round. However things would take a turn for the better, when he finished runner-up in the 2006 Royal Rumble, earning him a spot on the Altered Reality III card. Altered Reality III turned out to be a historic night in the LPW career of Tromboner Man. It was on this night where his partner in crime, Paper Bag Man, would be officially noted as Missing in Action. As part of Team Zuma, TBM teamed with Zuma and the Bad Mamma Jammas (Sheepster and Styxx) to take on Team Al (Al, Robert Lillehammer, Random, and Eddie Hooper) in an eight-man Tag Team Elimination match. TBM earned all the pinfall eliminations for Team Zuma, earning him some heavy praise from veterans despite Team Zuma's loss. At the 2006 Homecoming Draft, Tromboner Man was drafted by the Pyromania to remain on the brand. The Fresh Start With his partner gone, who many thought was holding him back, and heavy momentum from his recent form, Tromboner Man entered the "Young Lions" Tournament, entering as the man who many considered to be the favorite, but as his career soo far dictated, he wait dismissed in the opening round by another impressive entrant, Sublime. It was here that Tromboner Man decided to allign himself with RaTo and Homicide to form the MWA, a homage to the group the three were members of in the LOP Hardcore e-federation, seen as a proving grounds for the LPW e-federation. The three took off from where the Paper Boner Men left: vocal supporters and harassing N'itomniskittel. Lords of Pain Wrestling The World Tag Team Championships During this time, PWA underwent a name change, calling themsleves Lords of Pain Wrestling, and renaming their two brands, Schizophrenia to Insanityand Pyromania to Inferno. The alliance with RaTo and Homicide Tromboner Man's career flourish in both singles and Tag Team Contests, culminating in TBM and RaTo capturing the LPW World Tag Team Championship from Dominant Champions The Rik and Kross at the Inferno Telecast in Brisbane, Australia. Tromboner Man's first title reign would prove to be an eventful one. It started out like a normal reign, with a party, ut straight away went into business. The MWA defeated Wevv mang and Sockoman in their first defence, soundly putting their mark on their division. However, stable mate and close friend Homicide grew jealous, eventually backstabbing him at the Sacrament PPV in Tromboner Man's home town of Melbourne, Australia. With Homicide, AKA Peter Saint, now against them, Tromboner Man and RaTo somehow found a way to defeat him and The Rik to retain the World Tag Belts, however, the post match shenanigans were much more interesting, with N'itomniskittel saving the pair from a brutal beat down from the pair, and stablemate X The War of Thomas Luther At Inferno 11.1, Tromboner Man threw a trade mark "Balloon Party" for N'itomniskittel, as a thank you for saving himself and RaTo at Redemption. However, he failed to invite the guest of honor, something which upset N'itomniskittel emotionally, something Tromboner Man hadn't yet done. After trying to apologise at 11.2, N'itomniskittel completely destroyed Tromboner Man in the parking lot, leaving him for Dead. It can be traced back to this instance where TBM's fear of N'itomniskittel can be traced. N'itomniskittel was able to destroy Tromboner Man more, by both destroying his trombone, and turning is best friend and tag team partner RaTo against him. Tromboner Man was left in a pool of his own blood more time than he ever had been before in his career. After forcing RaTo to destroy him at 11.4, it was announced that at the next PPV, Dead Reckoning, Tromboner Man and N'itomniskittel would meet one on one in a Three Stages of Hell match. But with a twist. To win, you had to score two victories. One in a match from Tromboner Man's mind, The Orchestra Pit match, and the other from N'itomniskittel's Mind, A Crucification Match. After losing the first fall and dislocating his shoulder in the process, Tromboner Man was able to rally, defeating N'itmoniskittel in the next two falls to claim victory. However, the mental scarring of what N'itmoniskittel did to him would stay with him forever. The Return of Tag Team Wrestling After his war with N'itmoniskittel, the Tag Team Champions suddenly found themselves looking at two Rookie teams. The Heroic Future of Jaetyn Knightwash and Ultramarcus had been making waves with their sportsman attitudes and great in ring abilities. However, the team of Eddie B and Thomas Slidell, calling themselves the Next Ones, were making a name for their vicious and unrelenting attitude towards wrestling. Both teams were granted shots at the World Tag Team Championships at Redemption in a Triple Threat match. However, Tromboner Man and RaTo found themselves dealing with bigger problems at the same time. Namely, the only other team as old and experienced as them, The Dark Brotherhood of Crazy Ash Killa and Eric Scorpio. The Dark Brotherhood were keen to capture both the US and World Tag Team Championships, proving their dominance over two brands. Attacking the MWA whenever they could, they put a stamp on the collective psyche of the MWA. Tromboner Man also recieved the once in a lifetime oppertunity to face the World Heavyweight Champion, Krimson Mask. Having been undefeated since his move to Insanity, Maks was a dominant force, but Inferno's TBM held his own, and with a little help from the unexpected Ally of Crazy Ash Killa, picked up the mega upset victory. After one more appearance on Insanity, this time on PPV at LPW Dead Man's Hand teaming with Infenro's Eddie B and Styxx as Team Inferno, Tromboner Man teamed up with his best friend and together, The MWA turned back the Heroic Future and The Next Ones, and went into AR4 with their belts held high. The Best? It had been announced at Redemption that the LPW United States Tag Team Championship and LPW World Tag Team Championship would me unified, to create the new LPW Unified Tag Team Championship. Having captured the US Tag Championships just one show earlier at the Insanity PPV LPW Dead Man's Hand, the Dark Brotherhood felt this to be the perfect oppertunity to put their stamp on the Tag Team division as the best team around. However, in the ladder match for the belts they found out exactly why the MWA had been champions for 14 months. They Win. The MWA suddenly had the distinct honor of being the First Undisputed Tag Team Champions in LPW history, and the balloon party which followed showed exactly how much it meant to them. At the Homecoming show, the MWA were once again able to beat the Dark Brotherhood, this time in the Brotherhood's signature match, the escape from Hell Match. This was the final straw in the Dark Brotherhood's coffin, causing them to disband post match. Also at Homcoming, in the annual draft took place, New Insanity General Manager Little Red Riding Hood picked up Tromboner Man and RaTo for the Red Brand. The Insane Era Begins With the MWA signed to the Insanity Brand, Tromboner Man and RaTo began their new brand with optimism and enthusiasm. With the recently vacated Transatlantic Championship up for grabs, RaTo entered in the tournament to find a new champion. Tromboner Man was disallowed from entering, with Australia geographically situated between the Indian and Pacific Oceans, disallowing him from being a part of the tournament. Instead, Tromboner Man and RaTo both formed the stable the Fun Police, which also included Killswitch and Daniel Oakley. Tromboner Man was a highly visible and vocal supporter of all three men, all of whom were entered in the tournament. This highly unorthadox stable gained great popularity and looked in danger of taking over Insanity with it's wacky antics, and Killswitch's disapproving nature. RaTo and Oakley eventually fought each other in a wacky semi-final match to reach the finals of the tournament at the Insanity Live X-Mas Special, which Oakley eventually won, before losing in the finals at Honor Roll to eventual champion The Rabbi. At the X-Mas special, Tromboner Man was also in action, building his case as an eventual LPW World or International Heavyweight Champion with a convincing win over former World Heavyweight Champion and Martinez Cup winner, Pen. LPW Honor Roll came around, where the annual award were handed out. It would prove to be a big night in the Hollywood Bowl for the MWA, with the Tag Team successfully defending the Tag Team Championships against Psych Ward's Andy Savana and Blackwell, as well as Tromboner Man performing as the Musical Director of the house Orchestra. The MWA would be honored twice, winning both the Most Popular Wrestlers and LPW Tag Team of the Year. However, during the Tag Team of the Year Awards, TBM would be tricked into a devilishly devious attack by the men presenting the awards, Sudden Death's Son of Shockey and Black Ada. RaTo rushed from backstage to try and stop the deed, but it would be too late, and the team would lay TBM out with a brutal ESPN 2. Sudden Death were later named as number one contenders, and with TBM out of action, targeted the rest of the Fun Police in a 6 man tag team match, teaming with cYnical. Tying RaTo up, the pair mercilessly beat the life out of Oakley and Killswitch, to get inside the head of the Tag Team Champion. It worked, with RaTo performing sub par in their 30 Minute Iron Man Match at LPW Resurrection. RaTo would eventually be knocked out during the match, leaving the work to be done by Tromboner Man on his own. Tromboner Man was able to hold out for a 0-0 draw. When challenged to go to extra time, TBM was able to even the numbers game, and score the vital "sudden death" pin fall to retain the titles. The Last Laugh Many people speculated that for the MWA to lose their Tag Team titles, one member would have to have an esspecially bad night at the office, or the pair would have to face an absolute monster dream team. At Take No Prisoners, D. Hammond Samuels revealed himself as The Boss, who successfully bought out LPW with Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC. With LPW being hit by the financial crisis, Samuels hoped to break-up the MWA with the goal of forcing the team into singles stars, thus capitalizing on a potential profit that Tromboner Man and RaTo were capable of. Samuels teamed with Krimson Mask to form a monster dream team combination, and challenged the pair to a Tag Team Championship Match at Insanity LIVE from Syndey, Australia. Tromboner Man and RaTo fought hard, but RaTo for the third show in a row seemed like he wasn't totally there. This resulted in Samuels being able to lock an ankle lock on RaTo and break him apart from TBM. With RaTo in excruciating pain, he refused tap out. That was until Samuels wrenched harder. Tromboner Man, unable to assist without forcing a disqualification, couldn't bare to see his best friend tortured anymore, and told RaTo to tap out. In an instant, their 22 month long championship reign was over. To this day, this continues to stand as the longest continuous championship reign, and single championship reign in LPW history But that wouldn't be all. Scans later revealled RaTo's ankle had been shattered, and he would never wrestle again. The Madcore Wrestling Alliance would never wrestle in LPW again. Samuels, adamant he'd done the right thing, immediately tried to force TBM into the World Heavyweight Championship picture, but TBM protested. Refusing to drop the issue, Samuels tried a different approach, and try and seperate TBM's seemingly childish bond to the Tag Team scene, by forcing him to be the guest referee in Mask and Samuels' next Tag Team Championship defence against The Misfits of Sean Jensen and Trey Spruance, or be entered into the Death Cube at LPW Body Count as the last entrant. TBM's inbred hatred of the Misfits, stemming back to the wars between the Madcores and the Misfits in LOP Hardcore, LPW's development federation, made it hard for him to remain professional, but he called it down the middle. With the champs retaining, TBM tried to walk away, but when Samuels and Mask began beating Jensen and Spruance, TBM felt compelled to turn around and save the Misfit pair. In the process, he would be joined by Drew Michaels, spiritual leader of the Misfits. The pair accidentally hit a number of tag team moves to dispose of the Tag Team Champions. With the monsters turned back for now, Michaels and Tromboner Man sensed something special brewing. The Unholy Alliance Putting their respective hatred of Madcores and Misfits aside, Drew Michaels and Tromboner Man teamed up to form the Madcore Misfits, in an effort to unseat D. Hammond Samuels and Little Red Riding Hood's power play at the top of LPW. After Tromboner Man invoked his Champions Rematch clause at Inferno 14.4, the pair would defeat Samuels and Krimson Mask at LPW Sacrament to capture the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship, Tromboner Man's second reign with the belts. The pair would go on to have a short, but dominant reign as tag team champions, before it came to a shocking conclusion. At LPW Inferno 15.3: Night of Champions, Samuels convinced Tromboner Man to perform a seemingly mundane task in signing a contract extention. However, after the pair defeated the team of Bobino and Jeff Watson later in the night, Samuels revealed his true intentions with the contract. There was a minor clause in TBM's contract that he must serve time with the Australian Army, one that had gone un-noticed and unsaid in their meeting earlier in the night. With TBM forced to take his service, the Madcore Misfits were stripped of the Tag Team Championships, and were disbanded. At LPW All-Stars, where the 2009 Achievement Awards were announced, it was revealed that Tromboner Man had been awarded the Most Popular Wrestler of the Year. Haemoglobin Tromboner Man would come back to LPW, but under the guise of a masked man., on the Pyromania brand The man went by the name Haemoglobin. Billed from Baghdad, he instantly called his intentions of decimating one of LPW's biggest stars. In his debut match under the mask, he fought to a double count draw with Cripsy, before entering in the Prison Yard Brawl at Redemption, which was won by Monroe. At Altered Reality V, Tromboner Man, still as Haemoglobin, co-captained Pyromania's undercard team to victory (which was Pyromania's only victory for the night). Ironically, he co-captained with former Fun Police stable mate, Killswitch. Later in the night, he returned to the ring, this time attacking former tag partner, and the man he won back the Undisputed Tag Team Championships with, Drew Michaels. Holding him hostage with a pistol, he eventually turned it on himself, and simulated shooting himself by performing a trademark "explodition", revealling himself as Tromboner Man, before hitting Drew Michaels with the Spitvalve, signalling a new era of Tromboner Man. In wrestling *''As The Tromboner Man'' *'Finishing moves' **''Spitvalve'' (High Impact Rolling Crucifix Neckbreaker/Pin) **''Intonation Buster'' (Spear) **''Con Sord'' (Grapevined Full Nelson at 45 degrees) **''The Haemoglobin'' (Piledriver from a Crucifix Powerbomb) - Only in extreme circumstance *'Signature moves' **''The Bell'' (Judgement Slam) **''The F Attachment'' (Super Fishermans Buster) **''The Slide'' (Baseball Slide) **Fisherman Suplex **Belly-to-back Suplex **Spinning DDT **Flying Clothesline **Tazzmission **Enziguri **Shining Wizard **Missile Drop Kick **Rolling Neckbreaker **Running Splash **Spinebuster *'Will' **Dance during a match when excited **Try and engage the referee, PA Speaker or Mike Announcer in conversation **Go for ridiculously unnecessary high risk moves **Toy with an opponent by adding extreme theatrics to moves, just for his own amusement. **Use weapons, more often than not in ways they weren't intended for. *'Won't' **Retreat **Intentionally count himself out, would rather take the disqualification **Confine himself to the ring **Try and converse with the commentary team at the desk **Eat and wrestle at the same time **Use a trombone as a physical weapon. Will ue it as an aural weapon though. *'Stables' **Madcore Wrestling Alliance (with RaTo) **Fun Police (with RaTo, Daniel Oakley, and Killswitch) **Madcore Misfits (with Drew Michaels) *'Signature match' **'The Orchestra Pit Match' - The ring is reduced to 10 by 10 feet. A cage is placed around the ring at the aprons, and a roof is placed over the cage only six and a half feet above the mat. Contested in a hardcore environment, the match can only be ended via submission or referee's decision. *'Theme music' **''"Mambo Swing"'' by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy (From debut until Pyromania 22.1) **''"50 Ways to say Goodbye"'' by Train (From Pyromania 22.1 until current) *''As Haemoglobin'' *'Finishing moves' **''The American Destroyer'' (Inverted Piledriver from a Powerbomb) **''The Ally Destroyer'' (Judgement Slam) **''Glory'' (Super Vertebreaker) *'Favourite moves' **Spear **High Knees **Punches to the face **Sidewalk Slam **F-5 **Canadian Destroyer *'Nicknames' **''The Blood Runner'' *'Theme Music' **''"Thunderstruck"'' by AC/DC ''' Championships and accomplishments *Lords of Pain Wrestling' ** ***Martinez Cup (2012) ***LPW International Heavyweight Championship ***LPW Western States Heritage Championship ***LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with RaTo and Drew Michaels ***LPW World Tag Team Championship (with RaTo) ** ***LPW Wrestler of the Year (2012) ***LPW Tag Team of the Year (2008) with RaTo ***LPW Match of the Year (2 times) ****2011: vs. Drew Michaels (at Sacrificial Creed ****2012: vs. Morpheus (at Altered Reality 6) ***LPW Promo Writer of the Year (2011) ***LPW Most Popular of the Year (3 times; 2008 with RaTo, 2009, and 2012) ***LPW Moment of the Year (2 times) ****2010: Haemoglobin is unmasked to reveal himself as Tromboner Man. ****2011: Drew Michaels reveals he is the mastermind behind Tromboner Man’s exile. ** ***LPW Triple Crown Championship ** ***Royal Rumble (2007) (as part of Owner's Cup tournament) ***Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 12|ranked him '#12''' of all-time]] ***Decade Apex of Tag Teams [[Decade Apex of Tag Teams 1|ranked him #1 of all-time]] with RaTo as the MWA Appearances in Other Federations World Wrestling Headquaters Tromboner Man was briefly an active member of World Wrestling Headquaters (WWH). However, he found the level of competition not at a standard where he could be challenged to excel, and a place where he could be lead to become complacent about his abilities. He left after the board had a hissy fit about him, as well as comrades The Rik, and Homicide, being much more dominant than the rest of the roster. World Wildzone Wrestling Tromboner Man was an active roster member of the World Wildzone Wrestling (3W) federation, but unfortunately, due to lack of popularity it closed down. He was contracted for the Re-Launch, but that too unfortunately failed. Full Metal Wrestling Tromboner Man made an appearance the the Full Metal Wrestling Pay-Per-View, Ultimatum in the Maximum C-4 Match. When C-4 Champion King Guiomar requested to come out to the ring with a live, piano reduced version of his theme tune, "Beethoven's Fifth Symphony", Alchemy General Manager contracted WWE superstar John Cena, fresh from his tricept surgery, to make the performance. However, when he had an Epic Fail in the performance, Jaro brought out the back up. Tromboner Man, despite not being a pianist himself, proved to be a master of all instruments, performing the number and pleasing the king and the crowd. Match History |} External links Category:Wrestlers Category:Apex of the Decade Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams Tromboner Man